


Year Two

by LoosenYourCorset



Series: Ten Years Drabbles [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficulties and their first fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Two

The second year of Pete and Patrick's marriage was much more difficult. Stressful, even. Their small-time jobs weren't exactly paying the bills very well, and the bank had strict loaning rules. It couldn't be called the worst of times but they definitely weren't the best, either.

They still felt blissful and happy, though. They took extra shifts at their jobs whenever they could and when they weren't working, they did little things together such as taking long walks around the city and eating homemade picnics in the park. Pete called them mini-dates. They were cheap but they were still special.

Unfortunately for them, this was the year of their first fight. It was bound to happen eventually, they figured in the aftermath. They had both just worked double shifts and when they returned home, there was no milk. Nothing major, but one thing led to another and soon Pete was storming out the front door in search of 'fresh air' and possibly a little distance. Patrick was left alone at home to wallow, and he curled up on the couch to watch some crappy cable network on their crappy television.

When Pete returned home he was, naturally, very sorry. He even brought back milk. Patrick was just grateful that he wasn't mad anymore. He was even more grateful that they could both agree on the fact that the fight was dumb and that they were both just overworked. It was a memory they'd have forever, at least, and before they fell asleep that night they made a 'making up' memory in their bed.

As their second year drew to a close, they could only try and be hopeful about what the next would bring them.


End file.
